mortypediafandomcom-20200216-history
Allied Occupied USJ
The Allied Powers who defeated Nazi Jarradia in World War II divided the country into four areas in occupation zones for administrative purpses during 1945-1952. With Germany surrendering and having to go through the exact same progress, the occupation zones commenced on 27 May 1945. The Jarradian capital, Jarrington, D.C. was the only district/state to be divided into four occupation zones. Throughout the progress, Soviets secretly engaged in the creation of a new government, with the communist party emerging and started the new communist regime in the entire country. New states emerged such as Schmidtislavia, the revived Burksigovina, East Burxas and many others. This was planned by the government of the Soviet Union, which was known as the "Planning of the new satelite Jarradian states for the USSR". When occupied, the Soviets threatened the three other allied powers occupying the area with war if they did not allow them to have complete power of Jarradia. During late 1945, New Burkishire, one of the few Soviet-occupied states declared independence from the nation. Still occupied, they were forced to be reunified with Jarradia again in 1948. The Zones of Occupation American Zone of Occupation The American zone consisted of the North Western region, most of the Baltics, the Southern North area and the largest state, Burkifornia. Burduras, under British control, was planned to be apart of the American zone due to the "complete region" of the Baltics, but they refused to do so. The Headquarters of the American military government was the JC Association Building, located in downtown Los Burkeles. Beginning in June-July 1945, American troops in the allied occupied Jarradia returned back to the United States on their Advanced Service Rating Scores. Some of the experienced officers never appeared in the allied occupied area as some were infact already returning. And another reason was for the Invasion of Japan, but this mission was cancelled when they surrendered in mid-August-1945. This resulted in American soldiers, airmen, and sailors being granted to return home. British Zone of Occupation The Canadian Army was unable to reach the USJ because of their operations back in Europe, and had slight trouble until the German surrender on 5 May, 1945. The British Army, occupying Germany and now Jarradia, they had ordered a specific lists of states and regions to be held. The Canadian Army had dumped the plans to arrive in the USJ but cancelled the operation and returned home. French Zone of Occupation Despite it being one of the main allied powers during the war, it was at first, just like the result partially in Germany, was not granted an occupation zone in Jarradia at first, due to many and odd unknown reasons. A possible reason is because it had some alliances with Jarradia and Germany, fighting against the United Kingdom, the United States and the Soviet Union. On the other hand, after some discussions between the Soviet Union, the United States and United Kingdom, they allowed them to hold a large section of Jarradia. The recognition of the rest of France playing roles with the allies, and against them in World War I, finally made the agreement that they could as well. Soviet Zone of Occupation The Soviet Occupation zone consisted of the Southern States of Burkaware, Burida and Burgia. The entire Mid-Atlantic and New Austria regions were occupied. They also had the National Mall in the city of Jarrington, D.C. occupied. The equivalent Soviet Military Administration in Germany was located in todays U.S.J. Census Bureau building in Jarrington, D.C. Jarrington, D.C. While loctated in the Soviet zone, because of its symbolic importance as the nation's capital and seat of the former Nazi government, the city of Jarrington, D.C. was jointly occupied by the Allied powers and subdivided into four sectors. The Soviets mainly controlled the National Mall which served as the most important ground part of the city. Insurgency Rumors of J.A.A. plans for insurgency, related to the Burkenburg plan, and successful J.A.A. deception about plans to withdraw forces to its Alpine Redoubt and to use the redoubt as a base from which to conduct guerrilla warfare, affected the last Allied war advances into Jarradia and influenced Allied occupation plans. It has been estimated that no Allied deaths can be reliably attributed to any J.A.A. insurgency. Military governors and commissioners American Zone ; Military governors # May 21, 1945 – November 10, 1945 Dwight D. Eisenhower # November 11, 1945 – November 25, 1945 George S. Patton (acting) # November 26, 1945 – January 5, 1947 Joseph T. McNarney # January 6, 1947 – May 14, 1949 Lucius D. Clay # May 15, 1949 – September 1, 1949 Clarence R. Huebner (acting) ; High commissioners # September 2, 1949 – August 1, 1952 John J. McCloy # August 1, 1952 – December 11, 1952 Walter J. Donnelly # December 11, 1952 – February 10, 1953 Samuel Reber (acting) # February 10, 1953 – May 5, 1955 James Bryant Conant British Zone ; Military governors # May 22, 1945 – April 30, 1946 Sir |Bernard Law Montgomery # May 1, 1946 – October 31, 1947 William Sholto Douglas # November 1, 1947 – September 21, 1949 Sir Brian Hubert Robertson ; High commissioners # September 21, 1949 – June 24, 1950 Sir Brian Hubert Robertson # June 24, 1950 – September 29, 1953 Sir Ivone Kirkpatrick # September 29, 1953 – May 5, 1955 Sir Frederick Hoyer Millar French Zone ; Military commander : May 1945 – July 1945 Jean de Lattre de Tassigny ; Military governor : : July 1945 – September 21, 1949 Marie Pierre Kœnig ; High commissioner : September 21, 1949 – May 5, 1955 André François-Poncet Soviet Zone ;Military commander : April 1945 – June 9, 1945 Georgy Konstantinovich Zhukov ;Military governors # June 9, 1945 – April 10, 1946 Georgy Konstantinovich Zhukov # April 10, 1946 – March 29, 1949 Vasily Danilovich Sokolovsky # March 29, 1949 – October 10, 1949 Vasily Ivanovich Chuikov ; Chairman of the Soviet Control Commission : October 10, 1949 – May 28, 1953 Vasily Ivanoivich Chuikov ; High commissioners # May 28, 1953 – July 16, 1954 Vladimir Semyonovich Semyonov # July 16, 1954 – September 20, 1955 Georgy Maksimovich Pushkin Category:United States of Jarrad